


Adjusting

by orphan_account



Series: Hybrid AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, IMFACT, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A teeny bit of angst, Hybrid AU, M/M, doctor visit, mentions of Minseok, mentions of heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Official Sequel to "The Neighbor With Too Many Cats"</p><p>The doctor visits and brings some distressing news, all the while Seokjin struggles with the attraction he feels towards Jinyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh.... This won't make sense unless you read the other stuff first. So read the other stuff first.

Seokjin woke up with a shock of hair tickling his neck. He almost laughed, but was used to it enough that he kept silent and simply shifted his weight to escape the tickling sensation. He blinked open his blurry eyes and yawned, it was surely much earlier than he normally woke, he couldn't hear any other sounds save for the breathing of the hybrids laying in his huge bed. 

He sat up slowly, his limbs protesting slightly at the movement. And he silently observed his bedmates. Jeup was spooning Hoseok at one side of the bed, Jian was laying behind Seokjin, and Taeho was stretched out at the foot of the bed, awake and smiling at Seokjin sleepily. 

Seokjin patted the bed where he had just been laying and Taeho climbed up there as Seokjin shifted and moved out of the way. “Good morning, hyung.” The blond boy murmured, orange ears lazily twitching. 

“Good morning,” Seokjin greeted him with a kiss on the nose. “Goodness knows it's too early, baby, you go back to sleep.” He told the orange hybrid, running a tender hand through his hair and petting behind his ears, getting a soft purr out of him. 

“Okay.” Taeho murmured, nuzzling at Seokjin’s cheek softly before slipping inbetween the sheets and snuggling directly into Jian’s chest, the older unconsciously wrapping him up in his arms. 

Seokjin smiled at the two for a moment, watching Taeho fall asleep quickly. He made sure they were all properly covered before shrugging on a t-shirt and slipping quietly out of the room. 

Now standing in the hall he could hear the tv playing in the living room down the hall and he sighed, knowing that it was probably the kittens, all who had been enamoured with the video game systems since they first played them. 

Instead of investigating that, he strolled up the stairs, finding himself on the second floor faster than he expected, his sleepy mind not functioning at top speed. He spared a glance at the clock in the hall and pondered going back to sleep when he saw that it was 6:50 am. But he knew that he should stay awake, it was Saturday and he remembered that the doctor and the tailor were both scheduled to come later. He walked the right side of the hall, peeking in the closed doors and checking the occupants inside. 

The first three rooms were empty, but the last on the right side (officially claimed as the twins’ room) wasn't. Seokjin felt very happy and surprised when he looked and found Yugyeom trapped inbetween the two siamese hybrids. The grey kitten had been very quiet and withdrawn, the majority of his interaction being nods and smiles, but then the twins just kind of adopted him, taking him under their wings and drawing him out of his shell with their boundless enthusiasm for life. They were good for eachother and Seokjin was happy that they were all opening up. 

He didn't even bother knocking on Namjoon and Jaebum’s door, walking right past it without hesitation. He didn't want to know what they were doing, even if they sleeping at opposite ends of the bed and fully-clothed. As long as they kept their PDA as not-PDA, he would be okay. He had to remind them more than once that they couldn't keep doing the kinds of things they were used to since they had a minor in the house. Namjoon cursed Ungjae’s existence at first, but after he met the kitten, he loved him, even if he tried not to show it he would always smile when the maknae was around. 

Seokjin stopped at a partially ajar door and and gave it a small push, so he could see inside. The only light was the one in the hall, but it landed conveniently right on the bed and he felt his cheeks heating up considerably when he saw Jinyoung sitting up against the headboard, eyes downcast as he gently petted Ungjae’s ears, the little male’s head laying in his lap. It was so cute and just, it fitted Jinyoung’s personality, how caring and tenderly he brushed the light bangs out of his eyes. However, when Seokjin opened the door, he looked up, smiling warmly at the eldest. 

“Jinyoung, can I talk to you?” Seokjin whispered, just loud enough to be heard. 

Jinyoung held up a finger and he waited patiently at the door until the hybrid came over to him, pulling the door closed behind him and leaving them in the hallway. 

“What is it, hyung?” Seokjin couldn't help the way his heart clenched and his stomach seemed to be swarming with butterflies just by the way Jinyoung’s unique eyes stared up at him, and how his soft lips curved into a smile. 

“I-” he cleared his throat into his fist, looking away from the sparkling gaze of the other. “I just wanted to remind you that the doctor and the tailor are coming today,” he said, his voice low as Jinyoung fell in step with him as they walked towards the stairs, neither really planning a route. “I was hoping you could tell the boys beforehand about the… supressents.” He blushed and struggled over the word, much to Jinyoung’s amusement. “I know that they're young, but they're of age and especially with the way Jackson’s been about Bambam, I think it would be a good idea to advise them about that while the doctor is available, I don't think any of them are ready to be parents.”

Jinyoung’s laughter was like bells in Seokjin’s ears, and he tried to tell himself that Jinyoung’s hand landing on his arm was only for extra support as they walked down the stairs. “I doubt any of my boys want to become parents yet,” Jinyoung laughed. “But I don't know if Bambam would be willing to sacrifice his pride and take the suppressants.”

Seokjin’s brow crumpled with confusion. “Why not?” He asked, taking the last step to the bottom floor and tamping down the excitement coiling in his gut when Jinyoung’s hand didn't move. 

“Taking the supressents, or letting anyone know that he was on them would be as good as admitting that he was taking instead of giving in bed.” 

Understanding dawned on Seokjin and he started laughing with Jinyoung, both trying to stifle their giggles as they walked past the livingroom, pausing for a second and checking the livingroom where Jungkook, Sang, Jackson, and Bambam were playing Mario kart, before heading on into the kitchen. 

“I don't see why it would be a blow to his pride.” Seokjin admitted, making a pot of coffee while Jinyoung dug some bagels out of the breadbox. “To trust someone enough to let them be so close and intimate with you, that is incredibly brave, not something you should be ashamed of.”

He turned from the coffee pot and blushed when he caught Jinyoung’s intense gaze. He couldn't hold it for long before he was looking away.

“Would you let someone do it to you.”

The question wasn't expected and Seokjin’s head flashed up almost quick enough to give him whiplash. 

“Do what?” He asked, rosy color blooming everywhere it hadn't already spread. 

“Let someone else have control during intimacy.” Jinyoung said it so plainly that Seokjin couldn't help but be jealous about it. He was so awkward about everything. 

“Yes.” The answer was simple and to the point. And totally honest to boot. “I might have a little bit of trouble accepting it because I want to take care of others, but if that's what they wanted then yes, I wouldn't object.”

Jinyoung only nodded slowly to that and then went to buttering two bagels and returning everything to their places while Seokjin made two cups of coffee. 

They had breakfast together, sipping at their coffee and nibbling the blueberry bagels that were Seokjin’s favorite. Their conversations were soft, light-hearted and mainly centered around the “children”, which was perfectly okay. Seokjin just wished that they could talk about _them_ for once. He knew that he liked Jinyoung, and he was sure that the attraction was mutual, but every time he tried to bring it up, Jinyoung casually avoided the conversation. Seokjin could take a hint, he could see that Jinyoung wasn't ready to talk about it and he could respect that, but it didn't mean that he was going to give up. 

~

Seokjin knew the exact moment that Jinyoung told the kittens about their choices of taking the suppressants or not, the room that they were in erupted into a mess of laughter from the older ones in there and embarrassed cries from the younger ones in question. 

Seokjin also knew because mere moments before Ungjae had come and joined him on the couch, stretching out lazily and then laying across his lap with a mewl of satisfaction. “Hyung told me to come stay with you while he talked to the others.” The kitten had murmured, the pout on his face nearly making Seokjin laugh at how cute it was. It was obvious that the maknae didn't like being shut out like that, but at least he was opening up to Seokjin more than before. 

“It's okay.” Seokjin casually began letting his hand pet over Ungjae’s soft ears, fingers carding through silky hair until the maknae was a boneless mess, purring happily while snuggling his nose against Seokjin’s belly. “He's just preparing them for when the doctor comes, he should be here soon.” 

“Why is the doctor coming?” Ungjae’s voice was a whine, muffled by Seokjin’s shirt. “We are already healthy, they said so at the shelter.”

“Because I want to make sure that you all stay that way.” 

“Hyung loves us, so he makes sure that we’re always happy and healthy.” Jeup’s voice surprised Seokjin and he jumped at the sound of it, having thought that the hybrid curled up in the nearby armchair was asleep. 

“Is that true?” Ungjae’s eyes peered innocently up at Seokjin; trusting. “Do you love all of us?”

“Of course I d-”

“Even Jinyoung-hyung?”

Seokjin's throat closed up on the answer and he was sure his face resembled a ripe tomato right then from the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

Thank the lord for Jeup, because before Seokjin had to cough out an answer that he wasn't ready to face, the older hybrid was tugging Ungjae out of his lap and pulling the youngest out of the room, chattering excitedly about going to see if the doctor was here yet. He made a mental note to thank Jeup later for that. Out of all of his pets, the grey tabby was definitely one of the most insightful ones. 

A few minutes afterwards, Jian strolled into the room, a handsome man at his side. “Sir, the doctor is here.” He mumbled, keeping his eyes downcast in the way that Seokjin had taught them for when others were around. 

“Ah, thank you. Go get the others and bring them to the examination room.” The hybrid nodded and left without a word. 

“Good to see you again, Doctor,” Seokjin stood and greeted the man, catching his hand in a firm shake. “I'm glad you were able to make it out so soon.”

“Please, I've told you before, just call me Hojae.” The intense look directed at him made a chill race up his spine and he looked away quickly, laughing. 

“I couldn't do that. You're ten years my senior and my mother would be forever shamed if she knew I didn't address you as such.” 

Hojae just nodded in understanding and stuffed a hand in his pocket. “How many are there this time?” He asked, abruptly changing the subject, which Seokjin was grateful for. 

“Six new ones, and I think a few of the others wanted to see you as well.” Hojae fell into step beside him as he led the way towards the “examination” room, which was actually just one of the smaller bedrooms cleaned up and had the bed replaced with a table. 

Ungjae, Bambam, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, and Jungkook were sitting outside of the rooms, their eyes meeting the floor upon Seokjin and the doctors’ approach. Good, so the others did mention that they needed to act different when others were around. Since Sang wasn't there, Seokjin assumed that the boy was waiting inside and opened the door, stepping inside and finding that he was correct. Sang was sitting on the table, shirt already discarded and legs dangling off the edge of the table innocently, he looked up when Seokjin walked in and there was obvious relief in his eyes. 

“Hello, Sang, this is Doctor Hojae, he's here to give you a check up and… That other thing.” He said, second-hand embarrassment making him flush when Sang’s mortified gaze met his eyes. The hybrid nodded without hesitation, his lower lip caught between his teeth and his eyes wide and alert. “It'll be okay.” He murmured softly, petting the boy before slipping out of the room, being sure to mention to the doctor to be gentle with him, something that he always did, and would always do. 

“Will he be okay?” Seokjin nearly yelped when Jinyoung was suddenly all up in his face, eyes wide and worried. “He's had some bad experiences with doctors, will he be treated well?” Concern radiated off of the black-haired boy, it was thick and stuffy, and it felt like love. Seokjin smiled softly and rested his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder, sending him a reassuring smile. 

“He’ll be fine, Jinyoung.” He promised the younger male, loving the way his eyes softened and relief made them sparkle brightly. He didn't even realize that he was staring too long at the other until they jumped apart, surprised by Jungkook’s awkward cough. 

“Um, I need to get some… Stuff done.” He mumbled lamely, thoroughly embarrassed by what had happened between the two while the kittens were watching. “As you're finished I want you all to come to my room, that is where the tailor will size you and he should be here fairly soon.” He managed an awkward grin and then fled, all composure lost. 

Jinyoung watched after the human, a small smile on his mouth. He sat back down next to Ungjae, letting his arm wrap around the maknae when the kitten leaned into him. 

“You are so in love.” Bambam teased, making a kissy face at the elder cat. “Why are you teasing him like that? It's pretty obvious that he wants to bang you.”

“Kunpimook!” Jinyoung nearly shrieked, clamping his hands over Ungjae’s ears and sending the punky boy a warning look. “What did I tell you about talking like that? Where did you even learn that term?” His voice was hissed and he was glad that Ungjae didn't fight the hold on his ears, the kitten knowing that Jinyoung was protecting his innocence. 

“Jackson-hyung talks like that all of the time!” Jungkook supplied helpfully, a smirk on his face. “We heard Jaebum-hyung and Jackson-Hyung talking about how he wanted to bang Bambam.” The kitten completely ignored the furious glare that Bambam sent his way, and the appalled look on Jinyoung’s face. 

“I did not need to hear that.” Jinyoung said to the two black-haired kittens, his hands still firmly clamped over Ungjae’s ears. “And neither does anyone else.” He frowned disapprovingly. “You're old enough, so what you plan to do with your body is your own choice, but I highly suggest getting protected before anything. Just trust me when I say that none of you are ready to be parents, you're just kittens yourselves.”

It was at that point that Bambam hid his face in his hands and Jungkook clamped his mouth shut, conversation: over. 

Jinyoung nodded, satisfied at the silence and then let Ungjae go, a tender warmth curling in his chest when the youngest kitten nuzzled against him, silvery-grey ears mixing nicely with the grayish pink of his hair. 

A soft little hand pawed at his thigh slowly, stretching and shrinking in a satisfied manner as the little one purred happily. Jinyoung was excited for the future, and scared too, he knew that Seokjin was interested in him. And he knew that he returned the interest, and he was so nervous about it. He had just told the kittens that they weren't ready to be parents, but Jinyoung practically already was. He watched over everyone, making sure they were all okay. But Seokjin… He wanted to take care of Jinyoung, and the hybrid really just didn't know how he was supposed to deal with that.

The thought of not being in control, of being cared for instead of caring, of giving over the reigns, of trusting someone else to have and hold him, it scared him. He was terrified. Terrified that if he jumped, that no one would be there to catch him.

~

It was a solid hour later when a knock sounded against the hardwood of Seokjin’s door. His bedroom served as both his study and his sleeping quarters, so he turned from his desk before uttering a quiet “come in”. There was no need to shout, he knew that the ears outside were easily able to pick up on his voice. 

The door clicked and swung open slowly, Namjoon walking in, leading the tailor behind him. His creamy tail was swaying and the look on his face made Seokjin want to roll his eyes. Namjoon was such a flirt and he wasn't ashamed to show off what he had. Unfortunately he seemed to be making the tailor sweat, so Seokjin stood and ushered him towards the door. 

“Jinnie!” It's wonderful to see you again!” exclaimed the bright, blonde man, foregoing any type of formality and throwing himself at the other male, wrapping him up in a hug that had Seokjin gasping for breath. 

“Hyung, it's wonderful to see you as well.” Seokjin greeted, inhaling deeply when Luhan released him, the smaller male readjusting the hat perched on his hair and going back to his bag that he had unceremoniously dropped to greet Seokjin. “How has life been treating you?” 

The way Luhan’s shoulders suddenly went from loose and relaxed to stiff, made Seokjin’s heart drop. “I-I moved out.” Luhan murmured, getting on his knees and fishing around in his bag for the tape he kept there. “I guess it was just time to leave.”

Seokjin and Luhan had been friends for so long that he knew something must have happened. The blonde had loved his life, what could have happened? “Did something happen with Minseok-hyung?”

“No.” The lie was so obvious that Seokjin didn't even have to point it out. 

“Hyung…” 

“So where are these new family members?” Luhan asked brightly, standing up, his smile back full-force and a little too strong. Seokjin could still see the hurt in his eyes, but chose to respect his privacy. 

“They should be coming up soon,” He answered Luhan’s question, brushing past the older male and going over to open the door, smiling when he found Sang, Jungkook, Bambam, and Yugyeom standing outside. “In fact they're already here. Come in, boys.” He waved his hand in and the four filed in slowly, hesitantly casting glances at Luhan, who had perched himself on the edge of Seokjin’s desk and was grinning at them. 

“Oh my gosh, they're so cute, Jinnie!” Luhan gushed, hopping off of the desk and approaching the others, his tape slung loosely about his shoulders. “I always forget how cute kittens are until I see some again.” He giggled into his hand at how Jungkook’s ears flattened against his head, and Bambam scoffed, while Yugyeom blushed beside them. “Aww, don't be so defensive, cutie.” He said, directing a wink at Jungkook and leaning into the boy’s personal space. “I'm sure I'm not the first to call you cute.”

Jungkook’s mouth gaped like a fish out of water, and it was way too obvious that he was flustered, his eyes darting to and fro, his cheeks flooding with color and his tail lashing behind him. 

“Hyung, be nice to Kookie.” Seokjin said, saving the kitten from Luhan and his flirtatious tendencies. 

Much to Jungkook’s relief, Luhan moved along, blowing Yugyeom a little kiss and winking at Bambam. However, when he stopped in front of Sang he stopped, his eyes doing a very obvious once-over. “You are _so_ not a kitten.” He purred, catching a lip between his teeth as he walked in a circle around Sang, cutting him away from the others. 

“My gosh, you're stunning.” Sang seemed to be nearly unaffected by the praise, though the slight twitch of his mouth made Seokjin hide a smile. No matter who they were, all kitties loved to get attention, and Luhan was bathing Sang in it. 

“Everyone, this is Kim Luhan.” Seokjin introduced the blonde. “He is the one who will be crafting your collars. He won't harm you, he's just a little overbearing, you'll get used to it, so don't worry, he won't do anything stupid.”

“That's what he thinks.” Luhan interrupts, casually leaning against Sang’s body, arm snaking around his waist. His words earning a polite glare from Seokjin. 

“ _Anyways…_ ,” Seokjin continued. “I'm going to go check on Jinyoung and Ungjae with the Doctor and the we’ll all come up after he's gone. Until then I'll send someone up to watch you guys and make sure that somebody doesn't end up with their eyes scratched out.”

“Have a little faith, hyung,” Jungkook said, sounding a little put off. “We know better than that.”

Seokjin sighed and shook his head as he headed towards the door. “It wasn't you that I was worried about.” He said slyly as he disappeared and the door clicked shut behind him. 

All four of the new hybrid’s turned to face Luhan, watching him warily as he snapped the tape off of his shoulder. “Okay,” he grinned much too cheerily. “Who's first?”

~

Seokjin’s bedroom wasn't far from the examination room, so he had no reason to hurry. And yet he still felt his legs moving a little faster than usual as he made his way there. He could hear the sounds of vacuuming and could hear dishes clinking around in the kitchen. He could also hear the enticing combination of Taeho and Jeup’s voices joining together in the kitchen, that meant that Hoseok was the one vacuuming, because none of the other hybrids aside from Taeho would go near the device. He passed by Jian and sent him up to watch over Luhan and the others. 

Seokjin honestly had no idea what the rest of the house’s occupants were up to, but he just hoped that they were behaving. Passing by Jaebum and Jackson laughing together was never good, but he chose to ignore it and just turn the last corner to the examination room, running a hand through his hair to fix it up unconsciously. 

He froze upon looking up and finding Jinyoung standing in the middle of the hall, eyes wide and worried, tail lashing and ears flat against his head. His claws were fully extended it looked like he was about ready to run for help. “Seokjin!” He cried, launching himself at the human, and clinging to him. Seokjin was so thankful that Jinyoung thought to retract his claws before grabbing him like that, he didn't even think about the informal way that the hybrid had addressed him. 

“He wouldn't let me in! Ungjae is afraid of doctors and he needs me to be with him!” Jinyoung’s breaths were panicked and heavy and Seokjin tried to focus on what he was saying and not the way Jinyoung’s body was pressed against him, making his body light up. 

“Jinyoung, slow down, what's wrong? Why won't he let you in?” Seokjin asked, using all of his willpower to put his hands on the younger male’s shoulder and hold him at arm’s length, needing to get his shit together before he did something to embarrass himself. 

“H-he said that I wasn't allowed, but Ungjae needs me!” There was red rimming his mismatched eyes and Seokjin’s heart melted. 

“Come on.” He said, slipping his hand into Jinyoung’s and walking over to the door, rattling the knob and feeling a wave of annoyance wash over him. “Doctor, open the door!” He demanded, absolutely no room for question in his voice. 

A moment later the lock clicked and it swung open, revealing a rather irritated-looking Hojae. “Yes, Seokjin?” He asked, raising one eyebrow at him, glaring at Jinyoung and very pointedly looking at their joined hands. “Can I help you?”

“Jinyoung wishes to be with Ungjae, why are you not allowing him to do so?” Seokjin asked, walking inside without anther word, knowing that Jinyoung wasn't going to calm down and Hojae wasn't going to give him a good enough excuse to keep them apart.

“Distraction.” Was all that the doctor muttered before closing the door again and going back over to Ungjae on the table, a tick of annoyance clear when he found Jinyoung there and the kitten clinging to him. “Very well, why don't you both stay, I was going to need to speak with you anyways,” he pointed at Seokjin while grabbing up a clipboard from the table. “I'm done with you, sweetie.” He said, petting Ungjae and motioning to the door. “Please wait outside.”

Jinyoung hesitantly let the kitten go, but refused to leave Seokjin’s side as Ungjae patterned out, snapping up his shirt as he went. 

“What is it?” Seokjin asked when the door clicked shut behind Ungjae, settling in easily with Jinyoung, though his eyes were trained on the doctor. 

“I've checked him out, and judging by his hormone levels, he is scheduled for the first heat in about three months.” Seokjin’s throat ran dry and he felt Jinyoung stiffen next to him. “This is incredibly rare, but he is very early, it's at least three years too early and it could be hazardous to his health of he doesn't get the proper care before, during, and after.” Hojae’s voice was strained and he sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I cannot stress how important this is,” he said quietly. “I've seen cases like this before and it is not a good thing. If you don't have someone to take care of him, _find one_. He is young, his body will barely be able to handle the stress of a heat at all, he doesn't need the extra strain of enduring it alone.” 

“What do we do?” Jinyoung croaked, not even bothering to try and hold up the “pet” status anymore, he was worried and he thought he might be sick. 

“Whatever you do, don't let the other kittens around him when it happens, or the ones who haven't yet hit their first heats, it could trigger them and that would be an absolute shitfest.” He scribbled something down on his notepad, obviously trying to gather his words. “Just call me when it happens, I'll try my best to talk you through it. I suggest you choose someone that he trusts, someone that will take care of him. And someone that it won't stress him out to be with.”

“Are you seriously saying that we need to find someone to fuck him through his heat?” Jinyoung's pitch rose at the last bit and Seokjin flushed at his vulgar language. “He's not even legal yet! He's just a baby, this shouldn't be happening!”

“No, it should not!” Hojae seemed like he had surprised even himself with his sudden outburst. He took a moment to collect himself, straightened his glasses and setting the clipboard down. “He is young, and that's why he needs you to do what's best for him. Left alone in this he will die.” 

Jinyoung wilted against Seokjin’s chest and the human was more than happy to hold him, his own chest tightening with dread. 

“You have about three months to plan ahead.” Hojae said, collecting his stuff back into his bag and shrugging his jacket on. “I suggest you make use of that time.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Seokjin said quickly, getting a half-amused, half-grim smile in return. “Of course, Seokjin, you'll be getting my bill soon enough and you won't be thanking me then.”

Seokjin wanted to laugh, knowing that it was a joke, but he really couldn't. Not when such dire news was hanging over them like that. He forgot to bid Hojae farewell and just let the doctor show himself out. He had more important stuff to deal with at the moment. 

~

Later that night Seokjin and Jinyoung had gathered the eldest bunch together in Seokjin’s room, the door locked and closed behind them so that they could get some privacy. Yoongi was stretched out on the bed, Namjoon and Jaebum stole a single chair and shared, Taeho sat on the floor near the bed, Jian laying with his head in the Orange-hybrid’s lap. Jeup whispering quietly with Hoseok while Mark and Jackson took turns trying to get a rise out of Yoongi. Everyone’s attention snapped to Seokjin when he told them what was going on. And a blanket of dread settled over the room. Heats were not something to be looked forward to, they were miserable and painful and if not properly treated, they could be fatal. 

“Who's going to take care of him?” Namjoon asked, causing the room to erupt in a chaotic mess of sound as each tried to talk over the others and be heard. 

“Shouldn't that be his choice?” Yoongi spoke for the first time after Seokjin had managed to calm everyone down. “He is the one going to be suffering through this. The last thing he's going to want is someone chosen for him to keep him company during a heat.”

A murmur of agreement whispered around the room and Seokjin nodded. “Jinyoung will be telling him soon and… Well I assume things will just kind of go from there. We’l deal with it, and whatever happens we’re together as a family. A rather unusual family given that there are more than a few relationships within us, but a family none-the-less.”

“Are you guys tired?” Namjoon asked suddenly, looking around the room and smirking devilishly at the others. “I think I'm tired.” 

Questioning looks turned into smirks as understanding dawned on the room’s occupants. Almost in a flood, the other stood, and filed out, some together, some alone, all wishing Seokjin goodnight and prancing out. 

The door closed with a solid thump behind Yoongi and only then did Seokjin realize that Jinyoung was still glued to his side. He looked down at the other and found Jinyoung’s eyes staring up at him. 

“You're still here…” His voice was surprised and brought a smile to Jinyoung’s face, a sight that made his heart race. 

“Do you want me to leave?” The question was teasing, gaze sparkling and lips pulled into a grin. This was so new that it nearly knocked Seokjin for a loop, but he liked it. 

“Please don't.” When had he turned to face Jinyoung? When had his hands found a place on the hybrid’s shoulder, and cupping his cheek? Why did his lips look so soft and pouty, so nice as they were caught between teeth and pulled back into his mouth, shiny and red when released? 

When did Jinyoung wrap his arms around Seokjin’s waist? Why was his standing up on his toes, eyes closing and soft lashes falling against his cheeks? Why was his breath so hot?

A knock at the door startled them and suddenly Jinyoung was halfway across the room and panting heavily, his eyes wide and nervous as he glanced from the door to Seokjin and back again. 

“Who is it?” Seokjin asked, barely trusting his own voice.

“Eomma, Bambam and Kookie won't share the wii!” Taehyung whined through the door. “They said that they would let me and Gyeommie have a turn, but they won't!”

“Shouldn't you be going to bed, Taehyung?” He asked, slipping over to the door and pulling it open. 

“It's not that late, eomma, just one game please~!” The little Siamese hybrid pleaded, clasping his hands together and batting his eyes at Jin in the way that he knew the human wouldn't refuse. 

“It's okay, Taehyungie,” Jinyoung said, suddenly brushing past Seokjin and walking out. “I'll go take care of those two. But only one game and then straight to bed.”

He scurried down the hall so quickly that Seokjin didn't even get a chance to say anything before he was gone. 

Taehyung looked after Jinyoung, and then back up at Seokjin’s forelorn expression. “Oh gosh, I'm sorry.” He said, his eyes widening with realization. “I didn't mean to interrupt you and Jinyoung-hyung.” He said, ears drooping and a small pout forming on his lips. “I know you guys have been needing to get that tension out for a while, I probably made it worse.” 

“Am I that obvious?” Seokjin laughed, making Taehyung laugh as well. 

“Everybody knows that you and Jinyoung-hyung like each other, you're always staring at each other with these sappy faces and laughing when your around each other.”

“Anything like you when you're around Yugyeom?” Seokjin wanted to laugh again when the hybrid’s eyes went wide and he looked around quickly as if to make sure no one was around. 

“How do you know about that?” The orange-haired boy asked, his creamy tail swaying nervously. 

Seokjin just ruffled his hair softly. “I'm not the only one who's obvious, sweetie.” He teased. “Now go play with your friend, he's probably waiting for you.”

Taehyung just smiled. “Love you, eomma.” He said, hugging Seokjin briefly and then scampering off down the hall, singing some random song that had been on the radio a lot. 

Seokjin sighed, closing the door again. He chuckled quietly to himself as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed. 

Sleep was an evasive luxury that night, constantly chased away by his thoughts. But when the door creaked open and soon he was joined by a warm body. He didn't have to ask who it was, he knew, he simply pretended that he was asleep and let himself slip into unconsciousness with warm arms wrapped around him from behind and hot breath against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> @bangtansugamin on tumblr


End file.
